


come here baby, come a little closer

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Lance and Hunk have been inseparable since the first grade, but when Hunk decides to go to college on the other side of the country, everything changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a secret santa gift to @arigato-gozaimashita! Happy, happy holidays, Athina!!!! I hope this is everything you hoped it would be!!
> 
> The title is from the song "Moscow" by Autoheart. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit:: I'm not super happy with this, but since it was a gift I'm keeping it up. Hope people still enjoy it, though:)

Lance lies on his bed, counting the little glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling. He and Hunk had put them there when they were little, probably around 9 or 10 years old. Lance remembers how neither of them had been tall enough to reach the ceiling, even standing on the bed, so they had made a game out of seeing who could jump up and put the most stars on the ceiling.

It had ended with Lance falling off the bed and breaking his arm, but even that he could remember fondly, since Hunk had drawn flowers and stars all over his cast to cheer Lance up.

Lance sighs loudly and wonders how exactly he ended up here. He and Hunk have been best friends since the first grade, and now they’re both 18 and have just had one of the worst fights of both of their lives, not including the Epic Star Wars vs Star Trek Fight of ’06 where they ended up not talking to each other for 3 whole days.

It’s all Lance’s fault, he knows that. He’s the one who picked the fight, the one that pushed Hunk’s buttons first. He hadn’t even _wanted_ to get in a fight, not really. It was just… Everything was happening so quickly, they had graduated and had an awesome summer in which they _hadn’t_ talked about how Hunk was moving all the way across the country and then it was Hunk’s going away party and, well. Lance just wasn’t _dealing_ with his feelings, so he’d done the bad, no good, _terrible thing_ of taking it all out on Hunk, who 100% did not deserve it.

Lance groans loudly, losing count of the glow-in-the-dark stars as he covers his face with his hands. _God,_ he thinks. _Why did I have to be an idiot and fall in love with my best friend?_

Lance is still staring dejectedly at his ceiling, his stomach tying itself in knots, when he hears a quiet knock on his door. He looks over and sees his older sister, Lu, stick her head in and raise her chin in greeting.

“Hey,” she says as she opens the door wider and comes in, leaning against the door to close it quietly behind her.

“Hey,” Lance replies flatly, going back to staring at the stars on his ceiling.

“Soooo,” Lu says when Lance doesn’t say anything else. “You gonna tell me exactly what all that was about?"

Lance grimaces up at his ceiling and doesn’t respond, not wanting Lu to know how much of an idiot he’s been. She, and everyone else at Hunk’s going away party, had already heard their fight and Lance’s epic storming out, but that didn’t mean he needed her to know _why_ he had acted like such an ass.

Lu sighs and walks over to Lance’s bed, plopping down without any preamble and forcing Lance to either move over or get squished under her.

“Ugh, hey!”

“The hell’s goin’ on with you?” Lu asks in her usual blunt fashion, joining Lance in staring at his ceiling. “Really, picking a fight with Hunk at his own going away party? That’s not like you, chiquito.”

Lance groans and rubs a hand over his face.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighs, dropping his hand back to his side. “It was just…”

Lance trails off, biting his lip. He’s never admitted his feelings for Hunk to anyone, but… Lu is Lu, and maybe she can help? The urge to spill everything to his sister is strong, her being one of his number one confidantes, other than Hunk. But… telling Lu means facing it all. Can he really do that, after everything that’s happened?

“Come on, Lance,” Lu prompts, softer now, poking him in the side. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Lance sighs and sits up on his bed to lean against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. Lu follows him and leans against the wall next to him, her long legs partially hanging off the side of the bed.

“You know you guys will see each other again, right? Like, there’s breaks and everything,” Lu says when Lance just picks at his nails without a word, trying desperately to hold everything in.

“Plus,” she continues, “you guys will probably talk to each other, like, all the time. I mean, you’ve pretty much been inseparable since you were _5_ , so a little distance isn’t going to destroy your relationsh-”

“I’m in love with Hunk,” Lance blurts out, interrupting Lu mid-word. They stare at each other for a moment, Lu’s mouth hanging open in surprise and Lance turning more and more red by the second.

“Um. Okay,” Lu says, nodding and looking around Lance’s room. “I mean, I kind of had guessed? But, okay, good to know.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, come on, Lance,” Lu says, laughing a bit. “I may have moved out 6 years ago, but even _I_ could tell how much you guys love each other.”

“Well, yeah, of course we _love_ each other, we’ve been best friends since the _first grade_ , but now I’m _in love_ with Hunk!” Lance says, throwing his hands out for emphasis. “There’s a difference!”

“Yeah, okay, and? I don’t really see what the problem is,” Lu says, raising an eyebrow at him.

“See the prob-,” Lance sputters, turning his entire body to fix Lu with an incredulous look. “The _problem_ is that he’s moving across the country! And-and we’re _eighteen_ , can we even _do_ a long distance relationship? Would he even want that? God, and that’s not even considering whether he even feels the same way! And-”

“Lance!” Lu nearly shouts, grabbing her little brother by the shoulders. “Take a breath, dude.”

Lu rubs up and down Lance’s arms while he takes a few steadying breaths, trying to calm his now racing heart.

“Listen, kiddo,” Lu says softly, taking Lance by the shoulders again and bending down a bit to look him in the eye. “You’re young. Like, _really young_.”

“Thanks,” Lance says sarcastically, looking up at his sister.

Lu rolls her eyes, a smile twitching at her lips. “ _What I mean_ is that you have so much time to figure everything out. This is your time to try new things! To take chances! And I mean, come on, do you _really_ think that Hunk’s the kind of person who would stop being your friend because you fell in love with him?”

“Well, no,” Lance admits, rubbing his neck. “But-”

“ _No_ , he’s not. And did you even _ask_ what he was feeling in all this? No, you assumed you knew his feelings, and while you two _are_ really close, you’re not actually telepathically connected,” Lu says, giving Lance a playful push.

Lance chuckles softly and then takes a deep breath.

“But…What if I ruin things between us? What if I make things weird?” Lance asks, nervously picking at his jeans.

“That’s just a risk you’re gonna have to take, kiddo,” she says, giving him a sympathetic smile and small shrug. “I mean, clearly your relationship has suffered from you _not_ saying anything…”

Lu trails off when Lance grimaces at that, but then she bumps his shoulder with a small smile.

“But, hey. Hunk might be just as in love with you as you are with him. You’ll never know, if you don’t try,” Lu says, smiling encouragingly at her little brother.

Lance takes a deep breath through his nose and slowly lets it out through his mouth. His mind is buzzing from having confessed for the first time that he’s in love with Hunk, but… _Lu’s right_ , Lance thinks. _I won’t know if I don’t try. And Hunk is worth that risk_.

“So… what do I do now?” he asks, looking up at his big sister.

“Now? I dunno. Call him?” Lu replies, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back against the wall.

“Call- I’m not going to _call him_. Telling someone you’re in love with them is a face-to-face thing!” Lance squawks, throwing his arms in the air. “Plus, I have to apologize first! And you know what mamá always says—‘an apology is only good if it’s said face-to-face.’”

“Well, I don’t know! Hunk’s flight leaves in, like, 2 hours! What else are you gonna do at this point, race to the airport and declare your love over the top of the metal detectors?” Lu asks sarcastically.

Lance’s eyes light up and he slowly starts to smile his ‘I have a wonderfully terrible idea’ smile.

“Oh my god, Lance, _no_ ,” Lu says. “You don’t even have a car!”

“But you do,” Lance replies. He flutters his lashes and gives his sister a pleading look that’s completely ruined by the grin splitting his face in two.

Lu stares at her brother with lips pushed together, her face scrunching up into more and more exaggerated expressions until she finally lets out a loud, exasperated groan.

“Fiiiine,” she says.

Lance whoops, fist pumping in the air, before he’s up and out of his bed, rushing to put on his shoes.

“But if you get even a scratch on my car, you’re paying for it!” Lu yells after him as he races out of the room and down the stairs.

Lance runs past the living room where his parents are relaxing after Hunk’s party, but before he can make it to the front door his mother yells after him.

“Lance! Where are you going?”

Lance skids to a stop and rapidly back tracks to the living room.

“I have to go to the airport and tell Hunk I’m sorry and that I’m in love with him and that I think we should date,” Lance says all in one breath, entire body buzzing with nerves and excitement.

His mom and dad share a look with raised eyebrows before they both turn back to look at Lance with matching grins.

“About damn time, kiddo,” his dad laughs.

Lance looks between his parents in shock, mouth hanging open.

“Did _everyone_ in this family know I was in love with Hunk?” Lance asks incredulously.

“Oh, Lance,” his mom says, eyes crinkling with her smile. “If anyone knows what it looks like to fall in love with your best friend, it’s your father and I.”

His parents smile at each other and take each other’s hand. Lance lets out a breathy, incredulous laugh, not quite sure what to say to that. His mom turns back to him and grins deviously.

“Now, go get him, mijo,” his mom says, pride clear in her voice.

Lance beams at his parents and then turns on his heels, bolting towards the front door.

“ _And drive carefully!”_ His mom yells after him as Lance grabs his sister’s keys and rushes out the door. He hops into his sister’s 2001 Toyota Camry and whips out of their driveway, narrowly missing their neighbor’s mailbox. He puts the car into drive and presses down on the gas, mapping out in his head the fastest way to the airport.

Now, this would be the point in the movie where an awesome song would start playing that would perfectly fit with the scene of the protagonist chasing after his love interest to the airport. Unfortunately for Lance, though, all of the good radio channels—of which there are 4—are playing non-stop ads. Lance shuts off the radio with a huff and concentrates on the road, fingers drumming a nervous beat on the steering wheel.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Lance says to himself at one particularly long red light. “You’re gonna get to the airport just in time and apologize to Hunk and tell him how much you love him and it’s all gonna work out perfectly. Aaand you should probably stop talking to yourself.”

Every stop light manages to racket up his nerves, making his heart pound faster and faster. By the time he gets to the airport and pulls up at the departing terminal a good 30 minutes later, he’s a sweaty and nervous mess, his hands aching a bit from how hard he’d been gripping the steering wheel.

“You’ve got this, Lance,” he says to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and taking two deep breaths.

Then he’s out of the car and running towards Hunk’s gate, barely remembering to lock the car behind him.

“Hey!” Lance hears behind him. “You can’t park here!”

“I’ll just be a minute!” Lance yells back without stopping, hoping that he doesn’t get his sister’s car towed. “Sorry!”

He stumbles to a stop just inside the glass automatic doors and starts looking around. He stands on his tiptoes and cranes his neck, trying to see over the crowd of people to find Hunk.

He starts half-jogging towards the gates, eyes scanning the lines in front of the metal detectors and carry-on checks for a familiar mop of brown hair.

Just as Lance is about to turn around to check the front again he spots him. Lance gasps softly and can only stand there and stare as the moment sinks in.

Hunk has changed out of the clothes he wore to the going away party. He’s in those soft, grey sweatpants that are his favorite pair because they’re so comfortable, and Lance’s favorite because of the way the thin cotton hugs Hunk’s thighs. And he’s wearing the MIT sweatshirt he got in the 9th grade when a recruiter came to their school—the sweatshirt that started Hunk’s obsession with going to the prestigious university, which he’s now heading off to. His hair is partially tied up, a few loose strands in the front falling in his face as he checks his phone, an anxious expression on his face.

 _God_ , Lance thinks, finally starting forward. _I’m so in love with him_.

Hunk’s near the front of the line and Lance hurriedly makes his way towards him.

“Sorry, excuse me, sorry, I’m not cutting, I promise, I just need to go talk to someone up there. Sorry, sorry.”

Hunk is now placing his things on the conveyer belt and Lance panics, calling out before Hunk is entirely out of his reach.

“Hunk!” He yells, causing a majority of the people around him to startle and stare.

Hunk turns and his eyes go wide in shock.

“ _Lance?_ ” He asks incredulously.

The people between them part so Lance can make his way towards Hunk. Everyone is staring, wondering what exactly is going on, but Hunk and Lance only have eyes for each other.

When Lance is finally standing in front of Hunk, they stand there staring at each other for a long moment before Hunk seems to snap himself out of his shock.

“Wha-what are you doing here?” He asks, his brow pulled together in confusion.

“I…” Lance starts, then stops, clearing his throat. He’d been so caught up in _getting_ to Hunk in time that he hadn’t really stopped to consider what he was going to _say_ once he got to him.

 _Well_ , Lance thinks to himself, taking a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_.

“I’m a dick,” Lance says, before immediately grimacing in regret. _Thanks brain, real helpful_.

“Um. Okay?” Hunk responds, looking even more confused.

“Sorry, that came out-ugh, okay. Let me start over,” Lance says, gesturing with his hands the way he always does when he’s flying by the seat of his pants.

“I’m a dick,” Lance says, looking Hunk in the eye. “I said some really awful, shitty things at your going away party, and I am so, _so_ sorry. I never should have said _any_ of that. I didn’t… I didn’t _mean_ any of it, but, like, I know that doesn’t excuse the fact that I _said_ it. So. Yeah. I’m a dick, and I’m realizing that this is kinda a shitty apology, but I hope that you can forgive me.”

“I…” Hunk says, blinking rapidly at Lance. “Um, yeah, Lance. You’re, uh, you’re forgiven. And, I mean, I’m sorry for the things I said, too. I knew you were pushing my buttons on purpose, but I still said some pretty nasty things to you, too.”

“No, man, it was totally all on me,” Lance says, grabbing Hunk’s arm reassuringly.

“But, um, thank you. For forgiving me,” Lance says, looking down at his hand on Hunk, fingers picking at the fabric of his well-worn sweatshirt.

“Yeah, man, of course,” Hunk laughs a bit incredulously, still not quite sure what exactly is going on. “Did you, like, drive all the way here just to apologize? I mean, you could have called me. I, uh, was kinda worried about you having _not_ called yet, actually. Though I guess you being here now explains that.”

Lance laughs a bit nervously, finally taking his hand off of Hunk’s arm.

“Um, no, actually,” Lance says, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. He takes a deep breath to steady himself.

 _Now or never, Lance_ , he thinks. He gets himself to lift his head and look Hunk right in the eye. Hunk looks back at him, his expression encouraging, confused, and concerned in equal parts.

“I’m in love with you,” he blurts out rather loudly, immediately biting down on his lips afterwards.

Hunk stares at him, his mouth partly open.

“Um,” he says, expression frozen in shock. “What?”

“I’m in love with you,” Lance says again, looking down at the ground. “Which is why I freaked out at the party, or, well, partly why I freaked out at the party. You were leaving and I just… wasn’t dealing, and I just…”

Lance pauses and looks back up at Hunk, eyes filling with tears without his permission.

“I just love you _so much_ , Hunk, and you’re _leaving_ , and I was scared about the future and-,” Lance stops and takes a steadying breath, willing himself not to cry.

“I am so maddeningly, overwhelmingly, _fantastically_ in love with you,” he says, looking Hunk right in the eye as he does.

Hunk has been staring at Lance through this entire speech, expression strangely unreadable. Now, as Lance waits for his response, Hunk starts to laugh. It starts off as a chuckle, seemingly bubbling out of him, and then he’s laughing out-right, both of his hands coming up to cover his face as his shoulders start to shake from the force of his laughter.

Lance’s hands are shaking and his body is frozen in place, panic starting to grip his chest, but before he can react, Hunk looks back at him with the fondest smile he’s ever seen, his hands coming up to hold Lance’s arms.

“We are both such huge idiots,” Hunk says, huge smile never leaving his face and tears at the corner of his eyes.

“…what?” Lance asks faintly, the icy feeling in his chest beginning to thaw with hope.

“The reason I asked you to talk in private, back at the party? _I_ was going to confess to _you_ , Lance,” Hunk says, his cheeks a bright red.

Lance stares at Hunk, mouth agape, before groaning and leaning forward to rest his head on Hunk’s shoulder.

“We are _such idiots,_ ” Lance says into Hunk’s sweatshirt, Hunk’s arms coming around Lance’s shoulders, hugging him closer.

“Yeah,” Hunk giggles, like it’s the best thing in the world. Lance puts his hands on Hunk’s waist as he pulls back to look his best friend in the face. Luckily, Hunk is only an inch taller than Lance, so it’s not much of a feat.

Lance can’t help but grin back at Hunk, who has the dopiest grin on his face.

“We just had to be dramatic about it, didn’t we,” Hunk laughs, arms tightening a bit around Lance.

“Oh, come on,” Lance says, hands squeezing Hunk’s waist in return. “A huge fight in front of all our friends and family? My dramatic race to the airport? Us calling out each other’s names? My amazing and heartfelt speech? That, my dear Hunk, was _amazing_.”

Hunk throws his head back and laughs, Lance watching with his own grin, his eyes and heart filled with more joy and love than he ever thought possible.

Once Hunk’s laughter subsides, they both just stand there holding each other and looking into each other’s eyes wearing huge, lovesick grins.

“ _Oh my gosh,_ will you two just kiss already?!” Someone yells behind Lance.

Hunk and Lance jerk apart in surprise, suddenly aware of all the people standing around them and watching their _very public_ display.

Lance laughs awkwardly as Hunk looks down and scratches the back of his head, both of them blushing. They look back at each other and there’s suddenly an electricity buzzing between them that wasn’t there before. Lance bites his lip and tries to psych himself up to kiss Hunk. Hunk, his best friend, the guy he just confessed to. He’s gonna kiss him. On the mouth. Yup. Any second now, he’s gonna do it.

Hunk, apparently getting tired of Lance just standing there staring at his lips, suddenly grabs Lance by his shirt and pulls him forward, crashing their mouths together.

Their teeth clack together and it’s uncomfortable for a moment before Lance brings his hands up to grip Hunk’s shoulders and Hunk pulls back a bit, softening the kiss. Lance tilts his head, his nose brushing Hunk’s cheek, and brings one of his hands up to run his fingers through Hunk’s hair. Hunk lets go of Lance’s shirt, one hand reaching around to rest on the small of Lance’s back and the other going up to cup the side of his neck.

Hunk is... so warm under his hands, and his lips are so soft. It’s the most perfect kiss Lance has ever had. His lips are tingling, and his whole body feels like it’s on fire and full to bursting. He feels like there are fireworks exploding inside of him, and like he's floating on the light that falls through the sky, a spark dancing in the wind. It's a rush and a miracle and.... Perfect. It's perfect. 

While in reality the kiss doesn't last more than a minute, to Lance, it feels like a lifetime that he never wants to end.

When they finally pull apart, neither goes very far, their noses almost touching as they slowly open their eyes to look at each other in stunned silence.

Some of the people around them clap, a few people even throwing in wolf whistles. Lance and Hunk look around them before sharing a look and dissolving into giggles over the ridiculousness of it all, the both of them still holding onto each other.

“So…” Hunk says after everyone has stopped paying attention to them and their giggling has died down.

“So…” Lance copies, playing with one of the strings of Hunk’s sweatshirt.

“I really hate to say this, but I really need to go,” Hunk says, regret written clearly on his face.

“Oh, god, yeah,” Lance says, pulling out of Hunk’s arms. “You’re not going to miss your flight, are you?”

Hunk checks his watch and shakes his head.

“Nah, I should be fine, but I should probably go to my gate now.” He looks back up at Lance, expression a bit anxious.

“We’ll…talk when you get to Boston?” Lance suggests, giving Hunk a nervous smile.

Hunk’s face splits into a huge grin. “Yeah, yeah, definitely. I’ll call you the second I land.”

“Awesome,” Lance says, his grin matching Hunk’s.

The two stand there smiling at each other, both still unwilling to leave, before Lance finally jerks into action, darting forward to kiss Hunk on the cheek.

Hunk touches his cheek in surprise after Lance pulls back, before he smiles at Lance one more time and finally turns to get back in line to go through the metal detector.

Lance stands back and watches, intent on staying until Hunk is out of his sight, unable to take his eyes off of him.

He watches as a surprisingly patient TSA agent accepts Hunk’s apology for leaving his stuff and checks his ticket, ushering him through the metal detector without any problems. He hurries to the end of the carry-on check, pulling his sneakers back on and collecting his things. Lance watches until he loses him in the crowd.

Lance turns around with a huge smile on his face and starts back towards the entrance, replaying everything that just happened in his head.

“ _LANCE!”_

Lance jerks around at the sound of his name and sees Hunk standing in the middle of the crowd, hands cupped around his mouth.

“ _I LOVE YOU, TOO!”_ He yells, grinning his face off.

Lance’s own face splits into a huge grin as he lets out a happy, incredulous laugh and waves to his ridiculous best friend. Hunk grins and waves back, before he checks his watch, grimaces, and makes a few hand gestures to indicate that he really needs to go.

Lance nods and laughs, gesturing at Hunk to go ahead and go. Hunk bends down to pick up his carry on, and with one final, small wave and smile, he turns and disappears back into the crowd.

Lance finally heads back to his sister’s car, which has, thankfully, not been towed or ticketed. He pulls the keys out of his pocket, but before he even unlocks the car, he can’t stop himself from doing a happy dance right next to the car, unable to contain the excitement and happiness racing through him.

When he finishes, he unlocks the car and gets in, pulling away from the curb and making his way home, grin never leaving his face.

Now, as he rolls to a stop at a stop light, all he can think is _I can’t wait to talk to him, again._

Everything is different, now. Their futures are filled with the unknown, their relationship is going places it’s never been, their lives are taking turns they never have, and Lance has never been happier.

 _This is the start of something amazing_.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? I've always wanted to write a dramatic airport scene, so I hope it came out good! hmu on [tumblr](http://to-a-merrier-world.tumblr.com/) :D 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, also^^


End file.
